beintehaafandomcom-20200214-history
January 3, 2014
Aaliya is roaming happily around the terrace. She sees Zain and gets shy. Zain touches her face. She runs. She turns back and does not see Zain. It is just her dream. Beintehaa song plays in the background. Zain is sightseeing Bhopal and its markets. He gets a call from Usman. Zain says he is enjoying in Bhopal. Usman says he loves Bhopal and its people. He says he used to love a girl, but he didn’t have money even to ask her for coffee. Just then Zain sees a lady on the terrace and he jokes that lady to accompany her for coffee. Usman hears Azaan from a mosque. He asks Zain if it is from Moti mosque. He says he used to run towards the mosque when he was of Zain’s age. Zain also starts running towards the mosque. Usman asks him to pray Namaz in the mosque. Zain says he doesn’t know to pray Namaz. Usman says he wished if any of his children would have prayed Namaz. Aaliya is seen performing ablution/wuzu and praying Namaz. Zain says he will learn Namaz in 2014. Zain asks if he remembers any other thing. Usman says Mirza bhai had an open jeep and he used to drive it very faster. He wished he could ride Mirza’s jeep. Zain sees an open jeep then. Zain asks his cousin Ali who is Mirza bhai. Ali shows him the jeep and says this jeep belongs to Mirza bhai. Mirza bhai comes then from namaz. Zain goes to him and requests for a jeep ride. Mirza says he wont sell or rent the jeep. Zain says he wants to race against him and win the jeep ride. Mirza accepts the challenge and they start racing. Their jeep stop in a traffic signal. Zain sees Aaliya riding her bicycle on a foothpath. Zain then starts riding jeep on the foothpath and gets out of the traffic signal. Zain wins the race. Ghulam tries to cut his nails, but he cannot. Aaliya comes and helps her dad cut the nails. She asks if he made any new poem. Ghulam then recites a romantic poem. Zain informs Usman that he has won Mirza saheb’s jeep and asks him to come to Bhopal to ride it. Aaliya injures her dad by mitake while cutting the nails. She gets worried and bandages the wound. Ghulam and Shabana get emotional. Ghulam asks about the new year’s preparations. Aaliya’s sister comes and asks how is the dress. She sees Aaliya sad and asks what happened. Shabana says nothing happened and asks to take Aaliya and get her ready. Aaliya’s sister informs that Zeeshan is also coming for new year’s party. Zain is driving the jeep with his cousins. He asks how they celebrate new year. They inform they have a lot of fun. This time Zeeshan is also coming and they will give Aaliya a farewell. Zain says just samosa and pastry? They will plan something big this time. Usman and his family are busy in new year’s party. Nafisa comes and meets Usman and his wife. Usman’s wife says Nafisa is looking very beautiful today. Usman asks Fahad about Shaziya. Shaziya comes wearing same dress as Nafisa. Nafisa and Usman’s wife get angry seeing this. Shaziya comes and taunts Nafisa that she copied her dress. Usman’s wife asks Nafisa to go and change before people notice it. Aaliya is partying on a cruise with her sisters and asks them who idea was to party on a cruise. They say it was his idea. Just then Zeeshan enters, Zain enters behind him. Aaliya sees Zain and smiles. '' Precap: Zeeshan asks Aaliya’s sister Aayat about Aaliya. Aayat taunts Zeeshan and he goes. Zain and Aaliya are seen dancing with each other. Zeeshan sees them together and gets sad. ''